spacechannel5fandomcom-20200213-history
Space Channel 5 Wiki
Welcome to the Space Channel 5 Wiki, ! The grooviest wiki about the Rhythm Games! since the revival in May 2010 This wiki contains unmarked spoilers. Purge the King Purge the King, or King Purge, is a deadly mecha that Ulala, Space Michael, and the rescued people of the studio must combat together in Space Channel 5 Part 2 More... Space Channel 5 Part 2- Rhythm Trailer }} ;May 19th, 2010 :Welcome to the opening of the Space Channel 5 wiki! After finding this place left in such a state, I ask you all to help add to it, and make this place the #1 source for Space Channel 5 information! - DancingPurge ;June 6th, 2010 :Thanks to everyone who's helped out with the wiki so far! If anyone has any info on the Japanese sources and would like to share, please don't be afraid to help out! - DancingPurge ;June 25, 2010 :Heya people. FabledArc here. I changed up the main page a bit. I believe it seems more presentable now. As well, since this place was abandoned for so long, it has been adopted so the new admins are DancingPurge, Eniotna, and myself. ;October 12th, 2010 :Many wikia users are already aware of the changes that are happening. Soon the original setup of the wiki will be gone and the new wikia design will take over. This mainly deletes the monaco sidebar off to the side with all of the convenient links. By using some handy guides, I managed to get all of the links from the sidebar and set them up in the new drop down menus (with only four it's a bit cramped). Not everyone is happy with the changes, but we're trying to adjust. Hope you all still have fun browsing the Space Channel 5 wiki even with the upcoming changes. FabledArc 00:11, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ; Main Stars of the Galaxy * Ulala * Fuse * Noize * Space Michael * Pudding * Jaguar * Pine * Sexy 1 * Sexy 2 * Hoorg ;Games * Space Channel 5 * Space Channel 5: Part 2 ; Big Bad Daddios * Chief Blank * Shadow * Kin Kon Kan * Pon Piriri * Purge the King * Purge * Purge the Great To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial or ' ' pages. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse